This invention relates to the construction of wood frame wall panels. The invention disclosed herein describes a modular, portable framing table apparatus that can be readily adjusted to create wall frames of various heights and lengths. The modular nature of this framing table allows it to be easily and rapidly disassembled, placed in the rear of a standard pick-up truck, and transported from construction site to construction site. In addition, the invention disclosed uses a plastic veneer material on each horizontal surface that communicates with wood frame members to allow a completed wall panel to be removed easily without use of complicated roller mechanisms or the like.